Don't make the same mistake
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Maleficent wants revenge against Snow and Charming for the loss of her child and Regina tries to convince her not to make the same mistakes she did. Rated T for now but may change to M later. Better summary inside. More characters than listed. Discontinued. Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time or anything from it. This is simply for the fans entertainment and the antidote for my bordom.**

**Basic Summary: Following the last episode of Once upon a time with a few twists but goes mainly by canon. No Swan Queen or Dragon Queen. Canon pairings. Maleficent is back and out for vengance against Snow white, Charming and anyone who stands in her way. Snow never told Regina that Maleficent lost her child because of them or that Mal was back at all. Regina runs into Maleficent on her way home from work and Mal is surprisingly only slightly angry that Regina held her captive for twenty-eight years. Regina invites Mal over to her place and Mal reluntantly accepts, not sure whether or not to trust Regina despite that they were friends back in the enchanted forest. Mal tells Regina that she's going after Snow and her family and why, Regina attempts to talk some sense into her but Mal is insistant.**

* * *

Regina was finishing up some paperwork in her office when her phone rang, she saw it was Emma and picked up,"Hello Miss Swan, what can I do for you tonight?" she asked before Emma could say anything.

"Hello to you too Regina, seriously would you drop it with the 'Miss Swan' stuff already, geez. Anyway, I just called to see if you wanted to come to Granny's with Henry and I for a hot chocolate?" Emma replied and Regina sighed.

"I'd love to but I can't, I've gotta finish this paperwork and I'm exhausted as it is. Look I'm sorry, I really do appreciate the offer and you know I'd love to spend time with Henry but tonight is just not a good night." Regina told her.

"Alright, I understand. Maybe another time, was there something you'd like me to tell Henry for you? I'd let you talk to him but he's walking up ahead with my mom so..." Emma asked through the phone.

"No, that's okay. Um, tell him I love him and I'll take him for lunch or something tomorrow... and Miss-Emma, thanks again for inviting me." Regina replied with a small yawn.

"No problem but you sound really tired so I'll let you get back to it. Talk to you later, bye." Emma said and hung up before Regina could say anything.

"Ugh, forget it. I'll finish this in the morning before I take Henry out." Regina muttered to herself before making her way home.

She was on her way home when suddenly she slamed on the brakes and got outta the car,"Maleficent? Is that you?" Regina gasped in complete shock and having heard her name, Maleficent turned to see Regina.

"Please. Who else would it be? Of course its me dear but you do look different. Not like someone who's been locked in a cave for 28 years, that's for sure." she replied snarkily and Regina flinched slightly.

"Yes well, I apologize for that my friend but I couldn't very well have you flying around burning everything to the ground now could I?" Regina apologized with a friendly smile.

"No, I suppose not but you could've at least locked me up somewhere more cozy. So I hear from Cruella and Ursula that you're reformed? What's that about and can I trust you to stay out of my way? Because I have something I must do." Maleficent replied.

"Yes I am reformed and it's about my son because I don't want him to hate me. As for if you can trust me or not depends on what that something is that you must do. Why don't you come to my house and we can talk more there. Besides, you could use a different outfit. That was fine back home but we're not in the enchanted forest anymore and no offense dear but you look more evil than Cruella and that's saying something." Regina said the last part in a playful tone making Maleficent laugh.

"Oh no dear, saying I look more evil than you... well used to look. Now that would be saying something." she laughed again and Regina snickered,"Good point. Get in and I'll show you around on the way."

"What kind of carrige is that?" Maleficent asked and Regina giggled,"Its called a car, now come on. Get in."

"Ugh, fine. It would be so much easier if I just poofed myself there or flew." Maleficent groaned.

"No Mal, no flying or fire-breathing or any of that dragon stuff. At least not around me, I have a hard enough time as it is getting people to trust me around here without you poofing or flying around making people think I released my dragon friend from below the town. So there will be no poofing or flying of any sort around me." Regina told her and Mal made a face.

"Well aren't we little miss goody-two shoes. Did Snow finally get to you or something?" Mal teased and Regina glared playfully at her.

"No, I just want to be better. For Henry." Regina told her and Mal smiled,"You named him after your father? That's so sweet."

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve. Now, here's the thing. The savior is Henry's birth mother but I didn't find that out until one day when he took off to boston which is a city in this new world that's about 4 or 5 hours from here and she brought him back. Once she got here though, she wouldn't leave and she's been here ever since so we sort of share Henry." Regina explained and Mal gasped.

"The savior? Oh you mean the one who pathetically tried to shoot me with some weird little contraption before realising a sword was probably better?" she asked and Regina laughed.

"Emma tried to use her gun on you? In your dragon form? Wow, she's more nuts than I thought. Nuts or extremely brave." Regina laughed again and Mal glared at her.

"Oh yes, laugh it up but soon enough it won't matter. you'll see." Mal said with venom in her voice and Regina wanted to agree with her but she had to remind herself that if she wanted her happy ending then she couldn't revert to her old ways.

"Look Mal, I know how irritating Emma Swan can be and believe me there were times where I wanted nothing more than to end her and her entire family but then I realized that Henry would hate me and that is one thing I couldn't bare. I know you want your happy ending as much as I do if not more but that is not going to help you get it, I learned that the hard way. Anyway, we're here. Welcome to my home, my dearest friend." Regina told her and Mal snickered.

"Still living like a queen I see." she replied and Regina smirked,"You know it, C'mon."

Maleficent followed Regina inside and looked around before Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"So, tell me what this thing you must do is?" Regina asked as she got them each a glass of wine,"Its really quite simple. I'm going to kill everyone Snow white loves, watch as she suffers painfully and then I'm going to kill her. Oh but don't worry, I won't touch Henry. I could never come between a mother and her child unlike Snow White." Mal told her and when she mentioned Henry Regina almost choked on her wine.

"What do you mean 'Unlike Snow'?" Regina asked after she composed herself.

"She didn't tell you? Well basically, You know the savior is the product of true love but what you probably don't know is that because of that Emma has great potential for the possibility of becoming good but also possibly becoming a villian. Anyway back home before your curse Ursula, Cruella and I went to Snow and Charming to make a deal. We led them to the tree of wisdom and they asked it how we could stop your curse but because Emma was the product of true love, her future was not set in stone and so the tree knocked them back." she explained and took a sip of her wine before continuing.

"Later that night I payed the charming's a little visit. I made sure that her prince wouldn't wake until morning and Snow woke on her own. What's important here is that I went to Snow seeking her help, thinking she'd understand because she was a hero and soon to be mother and I'd found out that we had at least one thing in common. We were both going to be mothers and I wanted to make sure my child would have been safe but Snow refused, said that she would do everything in her power to save her child but that she wouldn't become like me to do it. She has her child, two of them so I hear while I am childless because of her and Charming and now I'm going to make them suffer as they made me suffer." she explained and Regina was nearly in tears as she threw her arms around Mal.

"I'm so sorry Maleficent, my friend but please don't do this. They are not as easy to kill as you think and besides there is another way, start over. I'm not saying forget what they did, I mean how could you but it dosen't have to be this way. Start over and you can have more children, you can have your happy ending but trust me, this is not it. If you do this, they will end up killing you because you'll give them no choice. I know you, you won't give up until they're dead or you are and trust me they'll kill you. Please, please Mal listen to me. You're my one true best friend and I don't want to lose you but I will if you do this, you once told me that if I cast the dark curse that it would leave me with an empty void I would never be able to fill and you were right. Then I found Henry which I thought would fill the void but it didn't, not at first. In fact, until after Emma broke the curse he hated me because he somehow knew I was the evil queen. You tried to tell me once and I didn't listen and payed the price because of it just like you said I would. I should have listened to you and I didn't and I am so sorry but now I need you to listen to me, I'm asking-no begging you. Please, Please Mal don't make the same mistakes I did. I can help you start over but only if you listen to me." Regina begged barely holding back her sobs for her friend's tragedy while Maleficent wanted to be angry with her but instead all she could do was hug Regina back.

"What am I supposed to do Gina, just let her get away with it?" Mal asked attempting to hold back tears of her own,"No, you shouldn't have to but you do if you want get anywhere and still be alive. There are more ways of having a child in this world than back home and I can help but you have to trust me. You think Henry just appeared in my arms one day, No, I adopted him. I didn't even know he was Emma's until eleven years after I adopted him. The point is, you don't need a man to have a kid here like you did back home. Its an option but its not the only way. If you start over I can help you but only if you take the advice you once gave me, don't do this Mal please. Let me help you." Regina explained.

"No! No, Gina. She has to pay for what she did to me." Mal screeched and Regina tried to calm her,"And she will but not like this. Think Mal, she may not feel it now but one of these days the guilt is going to get to her and its going to eat at her insides until there is nothing left but until then you need to be strong."

"Okay Mal?"

"Okay Regina, I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time or anything from it. This is simply for the fans entertainment and the antidote for my bordom.**

**Basic Summary: Following the last episode of Once upon a time with a few twists but goes mainly by canon. No SwanQueen or DragonQueen. Canon pairings. Maleficent is back and out for vengance against Snow white, Charming and anyone who stands in her way. Snow never told Regina that Maleficent lost her child because of them or that Mal was back at all. Regina runs into Maleficent on her way home from work and Mal is surprisingly only slightly angry that Regina held her captive for twenty-eight years. Regina invites Mal over to her place and Mal reluntantly accepts, not sure whether or not to trust Regina despite that they were friends back in the enchanted forest. Mal tells Regina that she's going after Snow and her family and why, Regina attempts to talk some sense into her but Mal is insistant.**

* * *

The next day Regina invited Maleficent and Emma over to her place for lunch and told Henry that she was sorry she couldn't spend time with him like she wanted to but that something came up which Henry being the understanding kid he was told her it was okay.

Regina went to Granny's and picked up a grilled cheese knowing it was Emma's favorite before she went to get something a little less kid-like for her and Maleficent.

It was about 12 o'clock when the doorbell rang and Regina let them in,"Right on time. I got you a grilled cheese from Granny's, I know how much you like them." she told Emma before turning to Maleficent and giving her a hug.

"I assume you've met my dear friend Maleficent." Regina asked though it sounded more like a statement and Emma nodded,"Yeah, so what's this about Regina? you're not gonna tell me I'm related to her too, are you?" Emma asked and turned to Maleficent,"No offense."

"None taken." Mal said and smiled sweetly.

"No but we need to tell you something and it may seem hard to believe but promise me you'll hear us out." Regina told Emma and the savior nodded.

"Okay."

So Maleficent told Emma what happened and Regina backed her up all the way. Needless to say, Emma wasn't exactly confident they were telling her the truth and Regina noticed so she challenged Emma.

"If you don't believe us then why don't you try using your so called super power and you'll see that we're being truthful." Regina told her and Emma nodded.

She could tell they weren't lying but why would her parents do such a thing? Why did they have to be so determined that she'd be a hero one way or another?

Emma tried seeing it from Maleficent's point of view and she suddenly found herself to be very sympathetic of Maleficent and very angry with her parents.

"I believe you and I am so sorry, if it'd been me I'd probably want to kill them too. The fact that they were so determined for me to be a so called hero makes me wonder if its because they're hiding something, something bigger than all of this although I'm not sure what could be a bigger secret than this." Emma told them.

"I don't know but whatever it is dosen't really matter to me, what does is how the hell do I start with this whole from villian to hero thing?" Maleficent asked and Emma looked at Regina in confusion.

"When I ran into her last night on my way home she insisted that she was going to kill everyone your parents cared about everyone that is except Henry and when she was done she was going to kill your mother out of revenge over the loss of her child but I convinced her that if I could change then so could she and she agreed to try, didn't you Mal?" Regina said and Maleficent nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to try but I have no damn idea where to even begin." she replied and Emma smirked,"I do. She's gotta meet Henry, I mean if he helped me believe I could be a hero or savior or whatever and he helped you believe that even supposed villians get happy endings then he could help Maleficent too."

Regina smiled,"Yeah, he could. Thanks Emma, if this works as well as it did for me then I owe you one because I'm really grateful to you for this."

"Hey, no problem. Why don't you take Henry tonight? That way he can spend some time with you and maybe get to know Maleficent. Unless you think it's too much too soon?" Emma questioned gently and Regina looked at her friend in a silent question.

Maleficent simply nodded in approval of the idea and Regina smiled,"Great."

"I'll drop him off after school or do you want to pick him up?" Emma asked,"I think I'd like to pick him up and surprize him." Regina replied with a smile and Emma nodded.

"Okay. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have some parents to grill. It was nice meeting you Maleficent." she said and Maleficent nodded.

"You too." she replied.

"Okay, bye."

Emma said her good-bye's and made her way home while Regina and Maleficent continued to chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time or anything from it. This is simply for the fans entertainment and the antidote for my bordom.**

**Basic Summary: Following the last episode of Once upon a time with a few twists but goes mainly by canon. No SwanQueen or DragonQueen. Canon pairings. Maleficent is back and out for vengance against Snow white, Charming and anyone who stands in her way. Snow never told Regina that Maleficent lost her child because of them or that Mal was back at all. Regina runs into Maleficent on her way home from work and Mal is surprisingly only slightly angry that Regina held her captive for twenty-eight years. Regina invites Mal over to her place and Mal reluntantly accepts, not sure whether or not to trust Regina despite that they were friends back in the enchanted forest. Mal tells Regina that she's going after Snow and her family and why, Regina attempts to talk some sense into her but Mal is insistant.**

* * *

Regina and Maleficent went to pick up Henry at school, they got there a little early so they just sat in the car chatting until Regina spotted him.

Henry was walking towards the car at slow pace with the blue fairy, they were both smiling as they talked on their way but suddenly Blue stopped short when she saw Maleficent and her expression changed from one of happiness to one of uncertainty mixed with fear.

Henry grabbed Blue's hand and pulled her over to the car excitedly and looked at Mal before pulling out his book and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

Henry smiled,"Hey Maleficent, I'm Henry. Its so nice to finally meet my mom's dragon friend." he said and Regina gasped while trying not to laugh.

"Henry! You little monster, get in the car you silly boy. Dragon friend, I can't believe you. Honestly. Kids, they say the weirdest things sometimes." Regina scolded playfully while Maleficent laughed at her reaction.

"You have to admit Regina, he does have a point. After all I am a dragon and your friend." Maleficent indulged in Henry's introduction and teased Regina at the same time.

"That is not the point. Oh Blue, have you met-" Regina started but Blue cut her off,"Maleficent? Yes I have, we met back in the enchanted forest but it was a long time ago and I barely remember it. Welcome to Storybrooke Maleficent... I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye Henry."

"Later Blue. So mom, I thought Emma was picking me up?" Henry asked.

"She was but your grandparents called and I guess they needed her for something so I told her I'd pick you instead and she said that if you wanted, you could spend the night with me." Regina explained though not completely being truthful.

"Sweet! Let's go." Henry said excitedly making both Regina and Mal laugh.

"Okay, okay. Settle down, we're going." Regina told him with a snicker.

"You know, you look a lot different than in Sleeping Beauty. The disney version I mean." Henry told Maleficent.

"No, I didn't know that. I've never seen it. Not that I know what 'it' is exactly." she replied with a smile.

"You've never seen the movie?" he asked and Mal shook her head,"What's a movie?" she asked and Regina snickered,"Don't worry Mal, he'll probably show you but I can't even explain it because I'm not sure how exactly."

"Mom, can Maleficent stay and watch sleeping beauty with me?" Henry asked,"Its fine with me but you should probably ask her." Regina told him and he looked at Mal questioningly.

She nodded,"Sure, I'll stay and watch it with you."

"Yes! This is gonna be so cool." Henry said excitedly making both Regina and Mal smile.

**Back at Snow's place.**

Emma walked into the apartment she shared with her parents and her little brother Neal to find her Dad sitting there while Snow walked in just behind Emma.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Snow asked her daughter but Emma just stared at her in shock.

"Well let's see, Regina invited me over for lunch along with her friend Maleficent and do you know what they told me?" Emma asked sarcastically while Snow and Charming just looked at her with concern and confusion.

"They told me that in the enchanted forest the five of you, Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent and you two went to the tree of wisdom to stop the curse but because I was the product of true love my future as hero or villian wasn't yet decided it didn't work. So later that night Mal came to you and asked for help in saving both me and her child and that you said no. You said that you would do everything to save me but you wouldn't become like her to do it and now because of you she lost her child, because of you she wants to kill me and dad and neal and everyone else you care about all because you were unwilling to help her. Luckily for you Regina managed to talk her out of it even though you both probably deserve everything she would have done." Emma lost it on her parents and now they were the ones staring in shock.

"You know what the worst part about all this is? It makes me wonder, if you were so determined to defy fate and make me a hero that its because maybe you're not such heros yourself, maybe you did something really really bad back home and you thought if I was a hero it might help to cover your ass or maybe its just because you couldn't stand the thought of being the parents of a possible villian. I don't even know who you people are anymore but I know that if you want me to ever trust you again, you'll stay away from Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula, Regina, me and most importantly you stay the hell away from Henry because if you don't I will tell everybody and I mean everybody what you did. Your supposed to be the ultimate heros but heros don't do what you did, Heros help people regardless of if they're good or evil and when Mal asked you for help you abandoned her simply because you thought of her as a villian but I'm beginning to think maybe you're the real villians!" Emma freaked.

"Emma..." Snow and Charming tried to reason with her but Emma wouldn't hear it,"Don't Emma me Mother because if someone took Henry away from me like you did to Maleficent, Newsflash, I'd wanna kill them too so spare me the crap because I so don't want to hear it. Stay the hell away from us, all of us!" Emma flipped on Snow before she spun on her heels and left slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time or anything from it. This is simply for the fans entertainment and the antidote for my bordom.**

**Basic Summary: Following the last episode of Once upon a time with a few twists but goes mainly by canon. No SwanQueen or DragonQueen. Canon pairings. Maleficent is back and out for vengance against Snow white, Charming and anyone who stands in her way. Snow never told Regina that Maleficent lost her child because of them or that Mal was back at all. Regina runs into Maleficent on her way home from work and Mal is surprisingly only slightly angry that Regina held her captive for twenty-eight years. Regina invites Mal over to her place and Mal reluntantly accepts, not sure whether or not to trust Regina despite that they were friends back in the enchanted forest. Mal tells Regina that she's going after Snow and her family and why, Regina attempts to talk some sense into her but Mal is insistant.**

* * *

Regina was sitting in the living room talking with Maleficent when the doorbell rang,"Its open." Regina called knowing it was probably Emma.

They heard the door open and close again before Emma walked in with tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked over to Mal and hugged her which was unexpected but Mal hugged her back none the less.

"I am so so sorry for what they did to you because you didn't deserve that Mal, nobody deserves that. If it were me I'd be pretty pissed off too." Emma said in between sobs before releasing her and sitting next to Regina across from her.

"Its not your fault Emma, you didn't do this so don't blame yourself." Maleficent told her with a small smile.

"Emma, what happened and why are you crying?" Regina asked.

"They could've saved us both but they were so damn determined to make me a hero. They claimed that they would love me no matter what but then why wouldn't they just let fate take its course. I mean, if I'd been a villian instead would they really have still loved me because right now it seems like they didn't want to be the parents of a villian. Is that what they meant when they said they'd save me but they wouldn't become like Mal to do it. Regina I'm so confused and I can't see why they would hate Mal so much, honestly its no wonder you wanted to kill them or at least my mother because right now I could see myself wanting to kill her." Emma explained and Regina snickered.

"Emma dear, you couldn't kill anyone or anything especially not you're mother. You've never been like me and even if you were, well it would be their loss because good or evil you'd still be better than they ever were." Regina told her as Emma layed her head in Regina's lap.

Regina stroked Emma's hair endearingly,"Come on Emma, don't cry. They don't deserve your tears, they're not worth it. It'll be okay and it will get better I promise so quit blaming yourself because its not your fault."

"Yes it is, if she hadn't been pregnant with me than she never would have been so determined to make me a hero and Maleficent would still have her kid and you would be Henry's birth mother. At least you'd take better care of him than I did, everything is my fault because I'm the saviour and I'm supposed to stop things like this from happening." Emma wallowed in her momentary self-hatred.

"Emma, stop it! you're being rediculous, you weren't even born when all this happened so there was nothing you could have done and how exactly would I have been Henry's birth mother because if you never exsisted than neither would Henry. As for being the saviour, you know as well as I do that even the saviour can't save everyone. Now, I don't want to hear anymore of this blame yourself everything crap. So cut it out." Regina attempted to keep a straight face but she couldn't keep the smile from breaking free.

"Listen to me, when I needed someone to believe in me nobody wanted or even tried to give me a chance but you did. You and Henry gave me a second chance even when I didn't deserve it and when it would have been easier not to but you did. Now back then I would've denied this but Emma I couldn't have redeemed myself if it wasn't for you and Henry but you believed in me when nobody else would and I know I might not always show it but I'm more grateful to you than you'll ever know so don't do this to yourself because I know from personal experiance that this is exactly how it starts." Regina explained and Emma looked confused.

"How what starts?" Emma asked,"How becoming like I used to be starts. You start by blaming yourself for everything and when that dosen't make you feel better then you start blaming everyone else and before you know it, you're trying to kill everyone you feel has ever wronged you when deep down you know nobody wronged you and you're just trying to find an excuse to release your anger wherever and on whoever you can. Don't do it Emma because trust me its not worth it, I know you're angry and confused but going to avenge Mal by killing your parents is not the way to do this." Regina explained in more detail and Emma nodded.

"Okay, thanks guys." Emma sat up and hugged Regina.

When Emma pulled back Regina reached up and wiped the remaining tears from Emma's eyes,"I don't imagine you want to go back there right now so why don't you just crash here tonight?" Regina offered and Emma wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't want to intrude and what about Maleficent?" Emma asked and Regina snickered and shook her head.

"Oh for crying out loud Emma, your not intruding and Mal can crash here too if she wants to. Come on it'll be fun, like a slumber party or something childish like that." Regina said just to tease Emma.

"Childish huh?" Emma asked with a smirk before sticking out her tongue,"How's that for childish?"

"Hey at least I'm not obsessed with grilled cheese from Granny's." Regina retorted and Maleficent just scoffed at them.

"Honestly and you say you're not childish Gina because you look pretty childish to me right now." Mal shook her head at them bickering over who was more childish.


End file.
